


No, I Want to Be With You

by writerlady



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlady/pseuds/writerlady
Summary: KillerVibe Week: Day Two – Most Underrated Moment"No, I want to be with you." Caitlin doesn't just say that when she thinks Cisco is hiding something. There have been other times.





	No, I Want to Be With You

KillerVibe Week: Day Two – Most Underrated Moment

 

_No, I want to be with you._

She said that when he offered to drop her off home after Ronnie’s funeral. He was confused because Ronnie’s mother was there and she seemed like a sweet lady who would take care of Caitlin after the explosion at STAR labs took everything from them. But she got in the passenger seat of his car after he suggested she go home with Mrs. Raymond and buckled herself in. He drove to his apartment and was embarrassed at the mess he had left, but she didn’t seem to notice as she stepped over his random gadgets. She kicked off her heels and curled up on his couch without a word. That was her routine for the next three weeks.

_No, I want to be with you._

She said that when he told her to leave him alone at that shady bar Dante used to frequent when he was alive. He practically shouted at her to just go away and let him drink in peace. But she told him to “shut up and never speak to me in that tone again, Cisco.” He slid his half-empty-fifth-glass of beer over to her, grumbling an apology. She took a sip and smiled at him. That was enough for him to curl into her shoulder and drunk cry for the next few hours.

_No, I want to be with you._

She said that when he showed up at her door, promising “I’ll let you go. I really will, after you help the team get Barry out of the speed force.” It had been a year since Barry gave himself up to stop the unstable energy from destroying their world. He had tried everything and had recruited everyone at least twice to bring his best friend back home. Nothing had worked. Others had given up, yet others didn’t have to spend holidays with a heartbroken West family. He couldn’t stop trying and he knew he always tried his hardest with her at his side. So he came to ask her for help one last time, with the promise of letting her get on with the new life she had built in Keystone. But she strolled past him, got into the passenger seat of his car, and told him, “shut up and never let me go again, Cisco.” That was exactly what he did for the rest of their lives.


End file.
